


Found Hope

by problemTrickster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, based on the update, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemTrickster/pseuds/problemTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, here's my first post on here!  <br/>Sorry if it's crappy..</p>
    </blockquote>





	Found Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's my first post on here!   
> Sorry if it's crappy..

A lost mind.

A lost hope.

A lost doom?

Never to be so.

Once they find their way through such void.

Horror terrors filling the space,

Space,

Around them.

Darkness for years,

Upon the time of sadness..

Dwells those who have gone.

Once more

And forever last

The hope is found.

He is fixed.

Lost of reason

Which has lit his way back.

A happy calamity,

Filling his thoughts

A home,

And a family,

To greet him.

No revenge was ever needed to break these bonds

Of friends.


End file.
